Serenity's Angels
by Riva van Dyk
Summary: When one night a top scientist goes missing, three women are called upon to find him, Angel style! Starring our fave outer senshi, Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, and Setsuna Meioh!! **Chapter 2 up!!**
1. Prologue: Angels In Action

A/N: Well ... after a certain someone - who shall remain nameless for the moment - reminded me that I never finished this story ... I decided to just delete the whole thing and start all over, hopefully this time it will be updated again before another year passes. _  
  
~*~  
  
Prologue: Angels In Action  
  
Take the prisoner to room 314. A deep voice bellowed out from the elevator speakers, as two men dragged a lifeless blonde into the shaft. They jumped at the presence of the voice, but quickly followed the orders. Once the door beeped signaling the arrival of their floor, they grabbed their prisoner and began dragging her through a labyrinth of hallways, occasionally catching her arm or head as they turned corners. The only noises in the hall came from the clinking of metal as the shackles and chains around the blonde's ankles and wrists rattled against the cement floor, until they finally stopped at a large black door. Next to it was a small plaque reading _314._ Pulling the blonde into the room they immediately fastened another chain around her ankles, raising her high enough that her dangling arms were far above the ground. Suddenly, something fell onto the floor with a hard _clunk!_, causing both men to look down. What's that there? One guard asked, as his partner picked it up to examine it more closely. It appeared to be a small firearm, though it seemed way to small to be packing any bullets.  
  
That would be mine. Both guards spun around at the sound of a low husky voice, almost as shocked as they were in the elevator lift. She whipped the chain around her wrists to encircle the man's hand holding her gun' and twisted it, causing him to scream in pain as his bones felt like they were about to break. The small silver object flew into the air and she caught it with her free hand and quickly fired two darts from it; both hit the guards in the neck causing both of them to slump onto the ground. Looking around for the keys to release her, she rolled both men over, finding a set inside one of their pockets.   
  
  
  
What the hell!? One guard mumbled, as his eyes came to focus he realized that he was hanging upside down next to his partner. He suddenly spotted the blonde they were dragging earlier in front of him, changing into his own uniform. Who do you think you are!? Someone's going to find us!  
  
The blonde rolled her eyes as she zipped up the jacket and pulled the hat lower to hide her face, before lashing out and punching him in square in the nose. That's for hitting me on the first corner. She then whipped around and roundhouse kicked him, knocking him out unconscious. And that's for hitting me on the second one. Exiting the room she made sure to lock it, when she pulled out a small black cellphone. I'm in.  
  
Great ... I'm picking up your coordinates ... now. A deep voice replied. Head straight down, and take the third left. Take the elevator to the 38th floor. It'll be the second door on the right. The blonde nodded and put away her cellphone, following the directions quickly. As she waited in the lift, several people came in and out, and she remained calm and focused. Once out on her floor she made sure no one was looking before she entered the room.   
  
In the center of the room was a small black box surrounded by red, motion-detection lasers. Pulling her cell back out she hit redial' in a frenzy, You didn't say there were going to be lasers, Setsuna!! The woman hissed into the phone.  
  
They weren't in the schematics Michiru brought back!! The woman named Setsuna replied; frantic typing on the keyboards could be heard through the phone. Haruka, are you sure you're in the right room!?  
  
The blonde huffed and rolled her eyes, Unless you directed me to the wrong one, NO! She sighed and took a deep breath. Tell Michiru to rendezvous with me at the alpha point.  
  
You're not going to do what I think you're going to do, are you!?  
  
Well ... unless you can think of another way!  
  
You are so stupi-- Her words were cut short as she hung up the phone and put it back in her pocket, cricking her neck to the side and taking a few deep breaths. This is soooo stupid ... She mumbled to herself, before running right through the lasers and grabbing the box, immediately jumping out of the room. Sirens went off and several guards bursted through the doors opening fire at the runaway. The elevator doors suddenly opened as a scientist stepped out, when he was bowled over by the blonde as she slid into the doors, hitting the close button frantically. Ok ... so that went better than planned ... She thought to herself, as she opened the top hatch panel climbing out. Ensuring that the box was tucked safely inside her pocket, she grabbed the cable tightly and pulled out a gun, firing at the hook that it was connected to. She immediately shot upwards as the lift plummeted down the shaft, and smashed through a set of wooden planks onto the roof of the building.   
  
Hitting the ground with a hard thud, she rolled onto her stomach and pulled her cell phone out again, I'm on the roof. Michiru better be in position, and you're dead when we get back to the agency. She grumbled as she jumped to her feet and headed towards the edge of the building. Out of nowhere, a half dozen guards busted out of the roof door, all pointing their guns at the blonde. YOU HAVE NOWHERE TO RUN TO! One shouted at Haruka, SURRENDER NOW!   
  
Who said I had to use a door to leave? The blonde asked innocently, stepping up onto the ledge of the roof.  
  
Don't even try it mister!  
  
Hey! I'm a woman!! Haruka shouted back, sounding slightly offended. She looked down at her watch and grinned, Now if you'll excuse me, I have some earlier engagements I must be attending. She turned around and dived off the roof, the guards all charging forward. She jumped! The guard shouted into his comm device, slamming his fist on the railing. As they looked downwards, a black parachute opened up, camouflaging her into the dark night. There's gonna be hell to pay for this ...  
  
  
An aqua haired woman hit a small green button next to the radio as she drove a jeep through the deserted road.  
  
Yeah ... I'm in position. But where the hell are you!?  
  
Right here. Haruka grinned as she released her parachute and climbed over, taking a seat next to Michiru.   
  
You always have to make an entrance. The aqua haired girl teased, keeping her eyes on the road.  
  
The blonde smirked as she pulled out the small black box, carefully placing it into a briefcase and snapping it shut. You should've seen my exit. Now this ought to make the clients happy. She removed her hat and jacket, throwing it into the back, And by the way, when we get back to the agency, Setsuna's dead.


	2. Chapter 1: City of Angels

A/N: Whoohoo! It's taken me less than a year to update this story again!! ^__^ So a lot of the stuff in this chapter came directly from the movie ... so don't hurt me!! Not to mention that might also seem a little ooc ... and maybe a little short .... erm, *ducks from the flying tomatoes*   
  
And btw, Alexzandria ... I'm getting to it!!!!!! I promise!   
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 1: City of Angels  
  
Once upon a time, there were three little girls ...  
  
  
/H/  
  
_Chug! Chug! Chug! The chanting could be heard from outside the fraternity house Theta Omicron as nearly everyone in the house participated in tonight's festivities. Sitting in two adjacent chairs were a young blond and a raven-haired man who both had their heads thrown back and were consuming more beer than was thought to be humanly possible. Suddenly there was an eruption of cheers as one had finally finished off the last pitcher, And the winner is, Tenoh! A couple frat boys picked the blond off the chair and was hoisted onto their shoulders, where they headed outside and paraded over their lawn before toppling over onto the turf when the sprinklers came on._  
  
/M/  
  
_Now that was a spectacular performance by Miss Michiru Kaioh!! Let's see the instant replay on that final act! A sports broadcaster shouted into his microphone, turning to his partner for her opinion.   
  
Yes, here it is now ... the full twisting layout couldn't have been any more perfect, let's see what the judges think! The camera now flicked over to a young aqua-haired girl who was sitting next to her coach, looking up at the boards waiting to see her score. She took a swig from her water bottle and nodded numbly as her coach whispered a few words to her.   
  
And the judges agreed with us, 9.7's and 9.8's all across the board, that's a tough score to beat! Michiru jumped up and hugged her coach, and flashed a smile to the camera giving a thumbs up._  
  
/S/  
  
_Class, you have 15 minutes to finish up your tests. The scratching of pencils on paper suddenly increased, when a loud snore suddenly broke the silence, causing the teacher to look up and see who made the disturbance. Setsuna Meioh! In the third row from the back there was a mess of dark green hair over the desk as the student had her head down, her pencil still in her hand. The teacher shook his head and walked over to her desk, before suddenly slamming a meter stick on her desk. She jumped up and shouted, , making many of the other students burst out into laughter. Blinking a few times she looked up to the teacher who didn't look too amused. _  
  
  
... who grew up to be three very different ladies ...  
  
  
/H/  
  
_There was a large bang! that hit the ground causing the floor beneath them to shake, though moments later there was cheering so loud and a bell that chimed several times. Tonight's winner, Tenoh!! A man shouted from the center of the ring, raising Haruka's arm high in the air. The crowd slowly started to thin out as the people collected their money; Haruka waited patiently her victory to pay off.   
  
30 minutes later she left the shady - not to mention illegal - boxing arena and headed to her car, driving off into the darkness.  
  
_/M/  
  
_Mommy mommy! Look! It's her!!   
  
Yes sweetie I can see her too, don't point now! A mother scolded her daughter. Meanwhile on the stage there was a ballet performance, the Dance of the Sugarplum Fairies' starting up, with a solo dancer with striking aqua hair who was lighting up the stage. Everyone in the audience seemed to be enchanted by her and followed her every move, until the song finally ended and she exited the stage. There was a frenzy of applause, and several shouts of and Encore!'.  
  
Mommy! When I grow up, I wanna be a dancer too!_  
_  
_/S/  
_  
A candle lightly flickered in the window as a soft summer breeze blew in. The woman sitting at the desk looked up momentarily, but her attention was quickly returned to her immediate task. The smooth transition from letter to letter was neatly written as Setsuna Meioh finished her novel, the last line reading: The last thing he saw before Death came and embraced him was her face. She cried. _(A/N: I couldn't resist!!!! *falls over laughing*)_  
  
  
_... They're brilliant, they're beautiful, and they work for me. My name is Serenity.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Monday Mission

A/N: As always, thanks for all the reviews!! I know what you're thinking ... Wow! Riva _actually_ updated this faster than I thought!' Well, technically that's true, but honestly, for the first Sunday in like ... well, ages ... I didn't have to go to work, thus leaving me extremely bored today. Anyhoo, like I said to Alexzandria, Storm Call, I'm getting to it!! There just aren't enough hours in a day -_-  
  
And btw, I do watch too much Charlie's Angels ... but hey, who can resist Cameron Diaz?? *drool* AND two other pretty good looking costars?? *drools some more* No wonder why all the boys I know love this movie ~_^  
  
  
Dedication: You know, I just realized that I haven't made any dedications in a while ... don't ask me why ... but this story is for Alex Tenoh, who was the only person who wished me a happy birthday (no, it's not my b-day for a while, but that's not the point right now) last year. So much for love!! *bawling* Joking, I'll get over myself. Now, on with the story!  
  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2: Monday Mission  
  
Good morning angels! A voice came from a speaker box that sat in the center of the table. I hope that you're all rested and ready for your next assignment; meet Dr. Souichi Tomoe and his 10 year-old daughter Hotaru. Dr. Tomoe specialized in genetics where he manipulated the dna in cells creating new breeds of species. Last night they were both kidnapped from the Infinity Academy, along with all of his research.  
  
Who do we think did it? Setsuna asked, wondering the same thing as the other two.  
  
The speaker from the box continued with her soft, reserved voice. Jonathan Chambers, a wealthy british man who moved to Tokyo hoping to acquire new partners in business. He had approached Dr. Tomoe several times, however he had always declined, stating that his research was solely for the evolution of mankind.  
  
So, Chambers is our one and only lead, and hopefully he'll take us to the Tomoe Family. Michiru said aloud, though morellos making a statement than anything else.  
  
Chambers is to appear at the Cherry Blossom Fashion Show as one of the biggest sponsors--  
  
Oh no, you can't be thinking what I think you're thinking. Haruka cut in, jumping up from her usual slouching on the couch.  
  
Michiru however took a much different approach, Oh come on, it's going to be tons of fun! This may be the one and only time we get to see you in a dress! Setsuna sniggered at this, but silenced herself quickly from the glare that Haruka gave her. Besides, if this turns out to be a successful mission - which I don't see why it wouldn't - that means we have to have a mission success celebration! She leaned in towards Haruka and whispered a few words in her ear, causing the blonde to turn a deep shade of crimson.  
  
Oh gosh, get a room! Setsuna wailed, throwing a pillow at the two of them.  
  
First we'll analyze the crime scene, then head to the Fashion Show. Michiru giggled, We'll hopefully have a badguy by then. The other two agreed immediately, and they headed off into the computer lab to study the kidnap footage.   
  
Michiru suddenly shouted out, causing Setsuna - who was sitting at the computer - to jump. Go back a few seconds ... there! Freeze frame, and enhance.   
  
Hey, she's kinda cute! Haruka grinned, looking at the picture of a woman who had glanced up briefly before getting into the getaway car. Well, at least we have more leads than just a rich british guy.  
  
Setsuna looked down at her watch, We better get going if we wanna make that fashion show. And as they all headed down to Haruka's car, the blonde seemed to be taking a very long time getting her car keys out.   
  
  
  
Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the 2003 Cherry Blossom Fashion Show! A loud cheer of applause could be heard from inside the backstage area, where dozens of models were getting the last touchups and alterations to their designer fashions.  
  
Remind me again, how did I get this job? Why couldn't have I been the one who got to be a photographer or business woman ... or even the janitor! Haruka protested into her communication device, making it look like she was talking to her own reflection as she stood in front of the mirror.  
  
Because you have the longest legs? Michiru whispered, nodding and smiling to the people she was talking to. No one else could look as good as you do in that outfit!  
  
Setsuna snickered, Stop complaining and get out here!   
  
What kind of idiot designs leather lingerie? Haruka sighed, trying to push her breasts back into the top where they belonged - concealed - when someone called out to her to get ready to get onto the catwalk. I think my IQ just dropped 10 points ... The blonde put on a fake smile and stepped out onto the catwalk, though the lights shining down on it nearly made her go blind.  
  
Oh my god! Setsuna whispered, nearly bursting out into laughter and dropping her camera at the sight of her teammate. Haruka had been outfitted in a dyed, soft blue leather corset with black detailing and a matching mini skirt - though perhaps mini skirt wasn't quite the word for it, it looked more like an oversize belt that just covered the essentials. She had also been wearing high strappy heels, giving her more height that she didn't need. Michiru turned around and noticed Haruka striding down the length of the platform, and had to take a drink from her glass to cover her laughter.  
  
Would you ever consider wearing that to bed? The aqua-haired girl mumbled through her glass, grinning widely.  
  
Not in a million years. Haruka gritted through her smile, getting ready to bust someone's face in as Setsuna went crazy with the camera, flashes going off every five seconds. Someone is going to die ... She added, when nearly the entire male portion of the audience looked stunned at her. Hey ... there's that woman from the footage ... eight o'clock ... She said through her clenched teeth, trying not to make it look like she was doing anything else but smiling.   
  
Let's go after her. Setsuna replied, casually standing up pretending to move over to get a different angle. She took notice that the woman was whispering a few words to Chambers and started to head out.   
  
I ain't going out in public dressed like this! The blonde retorted as she was beginning to walk back into the dressing rooms. She finally spoke normally when she was backstage, Go after her, I'll catch up!   
  
Affirmative, let's go Michiru! Sestuna replied, as they headed out the same door the woman had already exited from. They saw her run into an abandoned building in the nearby alleyway, and quickly followed her into it. Once they bursted into the doors the two wished that they hadn't; a dozen or so rather-large men stood up from the table they were all gathered around, looking in a bit of an angered mood for being disturbed. 


End file.
